


Of Rites and Wrongs

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Alinn/Lyonel [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alinn knew if he could just make it to the circle he could get Lyonel away from the templars and everything would work out. Somehow. Angsty surana/amell fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rites and Wrongs

Alinn’s heart pounded as he headed down to the dock, the last time he’d been anywhere near the tower or the Inn was when Duncan was taking him to Ostagar. Although he hadn’t told the others his reasoning for going to the circle tower first was a bit more selfish than he had led anyone to believe. He knew that wardens had the right to take whoever they needed to bolster their armies during the blight, he also knew however that they could conscript whoever they wanted to and couldn’t be refused. What he hadn’t told the others was he planned on conscripting one mage in particular, Lyonel Amell. Regardless of Lyonel wanted to be a warden or even wanted to be with Alinn it gave him a legal way out of the circle and while Alinn hoped his reunion with Lyonel would go well he would still be pleased knowing he got him out of the circle forever.

“So you think the circle will help us?” Alistair asked.

A small smile played on Alinn’s lips, “Even if they weren’t required to, I think they would.”

“You have friends in the circle don’t you?” Leliana chimed in.

“Yeah, and they’re wonderful.” Alinn said, the image of a mage with a long braid, dark skin and even darker eyes formed in his mind.

“Looks like there’s a Templar on the dock, should we talk to him?” Alistair asked.

Alinn was a bit confused that there was a Templar at the boat instead of Kester, who had been manning the boat between the circle and the mainland for at least nine years. Alinn walked down to the docks with the rest of his companions behind him.

“Halt, I’m not to let anyone into the tower.” The Templar said.

“You’re kidding right? I have business with the circle, it’s a little important.” Alinn said slightly tugging on his robes to point out that he was also in fact, a mage.

“Knight Commander Geagoir said I’m not to let anyone in the tower.”

“I’m a warden, I have treaties. You are literally obligated to help me.” Alinn had very little patience with Templars on a good day, but on a day when he was trying to save the world and had a chance to reunite with his boyfriend his patience was even thinner than usual.

“Oh really? Prove it, do some grey wardening- kill some darkspawn!”

Alinn narrowed his eyes at the Templar, unsure if he was serious or just thick,

“There, aren’t any darkspawn here?” Alinn patted his satchel,

“I have the treaties if you still don’t believe me.”  
“I have papers too, they say I’m the queen of Antiva what do you say to that?”

“Mine are real.” Alinn was really done with this gent,

“Geagoir really won’t be happy to hear you giving the legendary Grey wardens trouble now will he?”

“Ha, oh wait you’re right, shall I take you now?”

“Yes, preferably before I die of old age.” Alinn remarked as he got into the boat.

On the boat ride over Alinn felt his anxiety levels rising exponentially, he knew he would never be a ward of the circle again but he was still not looking forward to being back in that place with all those terrible memories. He must’ve looked shaken, Alistair put a hand on his shoulder,

“You going to be alright?” He asked.

“We’ll find out when we get there.” Alinn forced a smile, it was awkward and hurt his face a little bit. Alistair smirked and let the topic drop much to Alinn’s relief. Leliana hummed a tune Alinn was fairly sure he’d heard before for the rest of the boat trip. Alinn walked up to the massive doors of the circle. His hand hovered over the handle before he swallowed his fear and pulled the door open.

Alinn had expected many things when he came to the circle, the chaos and mayhem that greeted him most certainly wasn’t one of them. Templars running all over the place, oh maker the blood was all over the alabaster floors. Alinn nearly gagged when the metallic smell hit his senses. He saw Knight Commander Greagoir toward the middle of the entrance hall. He went up to him,

“What’s going on here?” Alinn asked.

“The tower has been overrun with blood mages and abominations!”

“Why are you all out here and not in there, dealing with that?” Alinn asked.

“It’s too dangerous, they’re too powerful. I’m glad you survived Ostagar however.” Greagoir said.

“We both know that’s not true.”

“That may be true but right now we both have bigger problems. The blood mages have attempted a coup and they’ve taken over the tower.” He paused a moment before adding, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you helped Jowan escape.” Greagoir was never on Alinn’s list of favorite people but at this moment he was precisely at the bottom,

“I’m glad I helped him get away from you.” Alinn did not break eye contact with the Knight Commander.

“I’ve sent for the rite of annulment, it’s the only way to get the tower back under control.”

Alinn’s physical reaction to rite of annulment was the epitome of fear, he jerked back, bumping into Alistair. If there wasn’t still the sound of Templars panicking all around they probably would’ve heard the quiet airy gasp Alinn let out. With shaking limbs he took a deep breath and looked at Greagoir once again,

“I have faith in my fellow mages, there has to be another way. Let me in there I’ll save the remaining mages.”

“I’ll only believe the tower is safe if I hear it from Irving, and once you go past those doors you won’t be able to get out until you bring Irving back or we receive approval for the rite.”

“It won’t come to that, now get out of my way.” Alinn went to the wooden doors, all that separated him from his former home and prison. As well as the only chance he had to save his brethren. Alinn heard the doors seal shut as Leliana brought up the rear of the group. Alinn was still shaking but now it was from fury instead of fear. The Templars still didn’t think their actions had anything to do with a desperate and violent uprising among the mages? How ignorant could they possibly be? As he came upon the doors to the Apprentice’s quarters he threw open the doors, as he had so many times before.

“Lyonel? Clara? Anyone! I’m not a Templar and I am not here to hurt you!” He shouted to the empty room. Books and beds were thrown about like careless playthings. He saw the toppled statue of Andraste and smiled slightly, his smile quickly faded when he saw the amount of blood all over the room.

“Empty, we need to keep going.” Alinn said as he began running down the hall, how many times had he been through these halls, looking for Lyonel or Jowan? Alinn never expected he would look upon those times as better than his reality, but at least back then he knew they were alive. When he threw open the doors to the chantry he was just as disappointed as he’d been in the apprentice quarters,

“Please don’t be dead.” He said under his breath.

Alinn opened up another door, there were mages there thank whoever would listen. Wynne, a mage he’d seen at Ostagar shot down an abomination just when Alinn entered the room.

“You? But how, oh no matter help us.” Wynne said.

“I’m here to help the mages, we need to work quickly if we’re going to save the others. The rite of annulment isn’t here yet but I fear we may not have much time.” Alinn said.

“I feared Greagoir might’ve sent for it.” Wynne said.

“He’ll only spare the circle if Irving tells him it’s safe.” Alinn explained.

“Then we’d best get moving.” Wynne said.

The group fought their way through many a reanimated corpse and abominations alike. But throughout the entire ordeal Alinn couldn’t get one specific mage out of his mind.

“Wynne, you wouldn’t happen to know a mage named Lyonel Amell would you?” He hoped his desperation wasn’t apparent in his voice.

Wynne cleared her throat, “Best not to get your hopes up, he may be dead.”

“Please, if you know anything about him just tell me.” Alinn felt his heart pounding as if it were trying to break free of his ribcage.

“Watch out!” Alistair said as a small pack of corpses ran for the group. Adrenaline coursing through Alinn’s body as he fought the charred corpses of Templar and mage alike, many he recognized, was almost enough to distract him from Wynne’s reluctance to tell him about Lyonel. Once the corpses had been dealt with Alinn turned to Wynne to ask her about Lyonel once more when he heard a commotion from the center room of the floor. The group headed into the room, and abomination had paralyzed a room full of tranquil and appeared to be turning them into shades.

Alinn focused his attention on the abomination, the sooner it was dead the sooner those defenseless tranquil would be at least a little bit safer. As he was battling the abomination he saw another tranquil turn into a shade. Alinn channeled all of his fury at the situation right into his fire spell as he lit the abomination on fire. He then cast a walking bomb, the abomination was soon all over Alinn’s robes and face. He exhaled coldly. He soundlessly went over to the tranquil who were no longer trapped by the abomination’s magic. One of them had fallen to the floor, Alinn helped him up,

“Thank you, that was an uncomfortable situation.” A vacant but unmistakable voice said.

Alinn stopped right where he was as he realized that voice was none other than Lyonel, the one he had come here to save. I came here to save you from this. Was all Alinn could think as Lyonel gently placed an aged piece of parchment in his hands. Alinn unfolded the parchment and read it quickly,

Dear Alinn,

Or should I say “Warden Surana” I was never quite sure on those matters of titles, I was shitty nobility. Regardless, things have been hard since you left. I really do miss you, nights aren’t really the same when I know you won’t be crawling into bed with me. I find my hands are rather empty without yours in them. I also can never do my braid like you could. I miss you so much. I hope you’re enjoying your freedom, no I really really do.

Go out there and live, live for me, live for Jowan for all of us. Go get absolutely shit faced at a pub, go get into a bar fight with some chantry apologist. Also if you ever get the opportunity promise me you’ll watch a sunrise from a hilltop, I know you’ll think it’s magnificent. I hope you get a chance to visit your family again ma vhenan. That is the right word right? I hope it is, if not then I hope the meaning was clear enough. I hope the battle goes well, or went well depending on when you get this.

I love you, always have always will. I was going to tell you when you were harrowed but the words just didn’t come and I apologize, you should’ve known sooner. I love you. I love you so so much sometimes it actually hurts. My heart aches for you but I am also so happy you’re finally free from the Templars. Maybe one day we will be together again, until then be the brave warrior I’ve always known you to be my love. I love you, did I say that already? It’s very important that you know that.

Yours,

Lyonel Amell

Alinn could barely finish the letter before the tears had blurred his vision to the point where he couldn’t see anything. His shoulders were shaking, he gripped the letter like it would cease to exist if he let it go.

“Is something wrong?” Lyonel asked.

That removed voice, the expressionless face was what knocked Alinn back to reality, and to the oath they had made long ago. He pulled Lyonel towards him dagger in hand, embracing his lover one last time,

“Why did you make me promise?” He sobbed into his shoulders, something he had done many times before but now was a completely alien situation. As he backed away from Lyonel Lyonel broke his heart a second time as he looked quizzically at the blood stains on his robes, then to Alinn and asked in the most genuinely confused voice he had ever heard,

“Was the letter not to your liking?”

Alinn turned away, he couldn’t look at him. A fresh wave of sobs broke over him as he heard Lyonel hit the ground. He had come here to save Lyonel and like it or not, he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst filled fic about my mage sons! what a surprise! One of these days I'll write something a little less depressing about them but that day is not today


End file.
